SlyA is a global transcriptional regulator of Salmonella genes. SlyA is essential for Salmonella pathogenesis, for growth within phagocytes, and for resistance to oxidative stress. SlyA is maximally expressed in stationary phase and in macrophages. The focus of this proposal is to discern the mechanism by which SlyA contributes to Salmonella pathogenesis and oxidative stress resistance. The three specific aims are: 1) to identify Sly-regulated genes, 2) to determine the role of SlyA-dependent genes in oxidative stress resistance, and 3) to perform a molecular analysis of slyA transcription and translation.